Escolhas
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Anos após o fim da Guerra contra Voldemort, Harry Potter, já atuando como auror, de vez em quando ainda se indaga: "Como alguém igual a Dumbledore se deixou levar pelas idéias de Grindelwald?"
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Escolhas (1/2)

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Marck Evans (Nossa, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada)

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Nº de palavras:** 10.400

**Pares:** Albus Dumbledore e GellertGrindelwald; Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Desafio-resumo: **Anos após o fim da Guerra contra Voldemort, Harry Potter, já atuando como auror, de vez em quando ainda se indaga: "Como alguém igual a Dumbledore se deixou levar pelas idéias de Grindelwald?". Ele resolve então, perguntar a uma das poucas pessoas que conheceram o sábio diretor, seu irmão Aberforth.

**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Não ganho nada com eles.

OBS: Escrita para o PSF Tournament em resposta ao desafio proposto pelo Time Romantic.

* * *

**Escolhas**

Foi Neville quem começou o costume de tomarem alguns drinques no Cabeça de Javali. O bar ainda era tão mal freqüentado quanto antes da guerra, mas Neville sentia-se à vontade ali. Com todas as idas e vindas durante a resistência a Voldemort, acabou em termos amigáveis com Aberforth.

Harry preferia o Caldeirão Furado ou algum _pub_ em Londres, mas como se encontrava tão pouco com os amigo ultimamente, nem podia reclamar. Hermione, Ron e ele se viam regularmente já que os três trabalhavam no Ministério. Neville, no entanto, estava completando seu aprendizado em Herbologia com a Professora Sprout e mal saía de Hogwarts.

Ao longo dos últimos quatro anos, estabeleceram aquela rotina. Assim que a guerra terminou, Neville, Ron e Harry foram convidados por Kingsley Shacklebolt para se unirem aos aurores e ajudar na captura dos Comensais remanescentes. Como Hermione recusou o convite e retornou a Hogwarts para completar os NIEMs¹, e Ginny precisava ainda concluir seu sétimo ano, Ron e Harry arrastavam Neville com eles sempre que tinham de vir a Hogsmeade no final de semana dos estudantes na vila. Luna sempre se encontrava com eles nessas ocasiões. Mas reduziu bastante os encontros depois que se formou e fica a maior parte do tempo viajando, estudando criaturas mágicas.

Foi apenas no último ano que Neville decidira se dedicar a estudar com afinco sua grande paixão: Herbologia². Kingsley dissera que sempre haveria um lugar para ele entre os aurores, mas mostrando a confiança que o caracterizava desde a guerra, Neville não voltou atrás.

Naquela noite, apesar de Ginny estar viajando para jogar com as Holyhead Harpies e estarem oficialmente terminados de novo, Harry estava se divertindo bastante. O Cabeça de Javali poderia não ser o mais limpo dos bares, mas servia o melhor uísque de fogo. Além de uns drinques diferentes que, segundo Aberforth, ninguém realmente gostaria de saber como foi feito.

Foi ao vê-lo trazendo mais uma das rodadas de bebidas que Harry reparou que o barman não parecia muito bem. Assim que Aberforth se afastou, Harry comentou sobre isso com Hermione, sentada ao seu lado. Enquanto o observava se afastar, ela disse:

-Pois é. Não deve ser fácil para alguém na idade dele cuidar desse bar sozinho.

Neville, sentado do outro lado da mesa, ouviu e concordou:

-Ele parece bastante cansado ultimamente. Mas ninguém diria que já tem 119 anos se o visse esbravejando há uns dias.

-O que aconteceu? - Ron perguntou, curioso.

-Bem, ele ficou possesso com o livro de Malfoy. - Neville fez uma pausa, registrando o olhar confuso de Harry e Ron. - Vocês não ouviram falar sobre o livro? O Profeta não fala de outra coisa há semanas!

Hermione mal se conteve de empolgação:

-Eu li sobre isso no Profeta e já comprei o livro. A leitura é fascinante!

-Sim, a abordagem do tema foi bastante inovadora. O Professor Flitwick disse...

Mas o que o Flitwick disse, Harry nunca soube porque Ron decidiu interromper o amigo e a namorada antes que começassem alguma discussão sem fim:

-Que livro? E que Malfoy?

-Ora, Ron, eu não posso acreditar em você! Isso estava em todos os jornais. O livro de Draco Malfoy sobre a visão bruxa do homossexualismo causou inúmeras discussões. - Hermione disse com um ar de incredulidade.

-O quê? - Ron e Harry disseram em uníssono.

-Ora, francamente. Em que mundo vocês vivem? - Ela estava impaciente agora.

Harry deu de ombros, murmurando algo sobre não ler mais essa porcaria. Desde que Ginny e ele terminaram pela primeira vez, evitava acompanhar o jornal para não ler sobre os inúmeros (e infundados) casos da ex-namorada. Ron disse algo sobre ler apenas a sessão de esportes.

-Homens. - Ela murmurou.

Neville deu um olhar falsamente ofendido a ela e resolveu esclarecer.

-Draco Malfoy lançou esse livro há cerca de duas semanas. O livro é muito interessante porque aborda aspectos históricos da sociedade bruxa, mas com enfoque no homossexualismo. Apesar de não ser um tabu na comunidade mágica como é para os trouxas, ele citou nomes bastante conhecidos e embasou suas afirmações em fatos históricos.

Harry franziu o cenho.

-Não entendo. Por que Aberforth ficou irritado? O nome dele foi citado? - Harry ficou calado um instante, antes de completar pensativamente. - Ou alguém da família dele?

-Não. Nada disso. Ou ao menos, nada tão direto assim. Mas Malfoy falou sobre Gellert Grindelwald.

-Como assim? - Ron parecia tão perdido quanto Harry.

-Oh, Merlin. - Neville meneou a cabeça e deu um suspiro, antes de dizer num tom de voz bem mais baixo. - O problema não era Grindelwald, mas Dumbledore. Vocês nunca se perguntaram por que aquela declaração de Skeeter sobre a amizade na juventude deles deu tanto rebuliço? Além do fato dele se tornar um bruxo das trevas, é claro.

-E isso não era suficiente? - Ron perguntou, chocado. - E Dumbledore e Grindelwald? Tem certeza?

-É claro que não, Ron! - Hermione gesticulou as mãos, impaciente. - Mas é o que dizem por aí.

Neville assentiu e disse:

-Ninguém fala abertamente sobre isso, mas Aberforth expulsou todos os clientes no dia do lançamento do livro e estava furioso. - Neville concluiu e mudou de assunto. - Agora, me admira vocês não lerem nem mesmo o Profeta.

Harry não prestou muita atenção em como a conversa prosseguiu, pensando no que foi dito. Há muito superara a decepção e raiva que sentiu por Dumbledore durante a caçada às Horcruxes. Mas às vezes, enquanto trabalhava nos últimos anos ajudando a consertar o estrago feito pelo "reinado" de terror de Voldemort, Harry se perguntava como uma pessoa como Dumbledore podia ter se deixado levar pelas idéias de Grindelwald.

Ele não se achava melhor que Dumbledore, apesar do que o velho diretor dissera quando se encontraram naquele lugar parecido com a estação King's Cross. Harry se lembrava da tentação de possuir a Pedra da Ressurreição, de voltar a usá-la. Mas imaginar Dumbledore, um homem muito mais sábio que ele, procurando as Relíquias para ganho próprio? Harry não via diferença entre os ideais de Grindelwald e Voldemort, e mesmo que Dumbledore fosse ainda um adolescente quando se conheceram, aquilo parecia tão surreal.

E agora isso. Grindelwald e Dumbledore poderiam ter sido mais que amigos. Harry não sabia direito em que acreditar e ainda que odiasse admitir, sabia que entraria na fase pensar e buscar resposta para suas perguntas. E odiava mais ainda achar que no livro de Malfoy encontraria o que procurava.

-x-

-Draco Malfoy é um bastardo.

Não havia nada de particularmente novo nessa constatação, mas Harry se sentiu muito melhor. Mesmo que tivesse dito para a casa vazia. Nem mesmo Kreacher apareceu para verificar se desejava alguma coisa, acostumando as explosões de Harry durante as últimas semanas. Precisamente desde que ele começara a ler o maldito livro.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, acabou envolvido com a narrativa e quando percebeu, não estava lendo o livro apenas atrás de informações sobre Grindelwald. Harry começou a lê-lo com a idéia que seria tão chato quanto seus textos de Historia da Magia. Enganou-se completamente. Apesar do tema, o tom era leve e mesmo com comentários ácidos ou mordazes ocasionais, não comprometia sua seriedade. Ainda que o material do livro fosse composto exclusivamente por informações recolhidas por Malfoys de todas as gerações para chantagear à comunidade bruxa (como Harry suspeitava ser a origem delas) não podia negar o cuidado evidente de pesquisa.

Mas o motivo de sua revolta naquele momento nada tinha a ver com a leitura de qualidade e tudo a ver com Draco Malfoy não ter escrito uma única palavra sobre a juventude de Gellert. Malfoy abordou apenas o período que antecedeu a derrota dele em 1945 e mesmo então mal tocou no nome de Dumbledore.

Sua irritação também estava relacionada às entrevistas de Malfoy. Neville e Hermione não exageraram: ele estava nos jornais para quem quisesse ou não vê-lo. Desde as manchetes _pouco_ sensacionalistas do tipo "Ex-Comensal da Morte lança livro" até as muito "Ex-comensal afirma: todo mundo é gay". Curioso, Harry acabou lendo os jornais velhos do Ministério e descoberto que Malfoy pretendia lançar um livro com a história completa de Grindelwald. Então, ao terminar a leitura hoje, confirmara algo que sabia há dias e não queria acreditar: não iria descobrir nada de novo nesse livro.

E o pior, o pior mesmo, era que entrara no ciclo vicioso. De pensar, tentar entender, cogitar possibilidades, querer descobrir. Harry melhora muito desde seu sexto ano quando ficara um pouquinho interessado no que Malfoy estaria planejando. Mas ele sabia que quando cismava com algo, precisava descobrir. E naquele assunto, não havia ninguém a seguir, ninguém para interrogar. Já tentara algumas vezes, quando estivera em Hogwarts, perguntar ao quadro de Dumbledore. Mas além de ficar profundamente constrangido em puxar o assunto com a Professora McGonagall na sala, o quadro estava sempre dormindo. Ou fingindo, mas Harry não podia cutucar o quadro e ver se ele acordava, não é?

Então, lá estava Harry: um excelente livro em mãos (não que admitisse isso para ninguém, mesmo sob tortura) e uma idéia o atormentando, sem nada para distraí-lo. Ou melhor, tinha. Uma outra idéia que Harry se recusava a considerar. Mas ela tentava se infiltrar, e ele estava começando a achar que iria enlouquecer. Afinal, dizia sua mente nada amiga, se Malfoy estava escrevendo um livro sobre Gellert, haveria alguma coisa sobre o envolvimento dele com Dumbledore, não é?

E cada vez que Harry começava a pensar sobre Dumbledore e os motivos dele, Draco Malfoy mais e mais parecia ser a solução que buscava. Harry até pensara em discutir o assunto novamente com Hermione, mas a reação dela da última vez o refreava. A amiga tivera a audácia de sugerir que Harry estava obcecado pelo assunto. Do mesmo modo como Harry estivera por Malfoy. O que obviamente era um absurdo. Harry não era obcecado. Menos ainda por Malfoy. E lembrá-la que estivera certo não ajudava em nada já que Hermione poderia dar alguns tapinhas condescendentes em sua mão e dizer "É claro, Harry. É claro".

Melhor esquecer aquela idéia de vez, Harry pensou antes de reabrir o livro e ler uma passagem realmente interessante sobre**Alberic Grunnion.**

-x-

Harry deveria esquecer o assunto. Realmente deveria. Se desse meia-volta agora, a humilhação não seria completa. Mas ele não fora parar na Grifinória apenas por causa da discussão com o Chapéu Seletor. Nem tinha vencido Voldemort ou sido considerado o melhor auror do departamento à toa. Havia coragem, impulsividade e um toque de loucura ao qual ele atribuía estar ali naquele momento.

Reunindo o resto de coragem, aproximou-se da mesa da secretária, uma senhora de ar austero. Ela não sorriu, ao perguntar, formalmente:

-Boa tarde, senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Boa tarde. Eu - Inspira, expira, inspira e fala num fôlego só. - gostaria de falar com Draco Malfoy.

-Tem hora marcada?

-Não, não tenho. Mas o assunto que tenho a tratar com ele é realmente urgente.

-Sinto muito, senhor, mas a agenda do sr. Malfoy está lotada. No entanto, se me informar seu nome e assunto poderei verificar a disponibilidade de horários.

-Olha, eu serei rápido. Diga a ele que é Harry Potter.

A secretária manteve a expressão impassível e as folhas da agenda passaram voando com um movimento rápido de sua varinha.

-Certo, sr Potter. Há um horário livre para o dia quinze de março.

-Oh, mas isso ainda é na próxima semana. - Nem tentou esconder a decepção.

-Desculpe, senhor, mas me entendeu mal. O horário é para quinze de março do ano que vem.

-O quê? Isso é ridículo! Malfoy não pode estar com tantos compromissos assim.

-Tenho certeza que o senhor não quis questionar minha eficiência, não é mesmo, sr Potter?

A expressão dela naquele momento o lembrou tanto da Professora McGonagall que ele apenas negou, engolindo em seco. Ela continuou.

- Devo marcar um horário no dia quinze de março?

Harry suspirou, frustrado. Não tinha a menor condição de Malfoy estar tão ocupado assim, mas obviamente não teria qualquer chance contra a mulher.

-Se é o único horário disponível, pode marcar, obrigado.

Observou a secretária fazer um movimento rápido e seu nome aparecer na agenda. Ela voltou a encará-lo daquele jeito que prometia detenções.

-Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

-Não, obrigado. Tenha uma boa tarde.

-Boa tarde, senhor.

Harry observou a secretária fechar a agenda e sentiu o olhar dela acompanhá-lo até a porta. Quando chegou ao escritório de Malfoy, Harry não tinha certeza se aquela era uma boa idéia. No entanto, invés de ficar aliviado de ser poupado da humilhação de perguntar sobre Dumbledore a Malfoy, Harry sentia-se irritado. E desafiado. Nem que precisasse conseguir um mandato de busca naquele escritório, falaria com Draco Malfoy.

No final, não foi necessário um mandato de busca. Harry precisou apenas usar um feitiço para replicar um bilhete que escreveu e fazê-lo chegar (como os memorandos do Ministério) até o escritório de Malfoy. Não foi tão fácil. Começou com um por dia, mas quando percebeu que a resposta vinha numa letra miudinha e claramente feminina escrita apenas "quinze de março", Harry resolveu usar o truque de Hagrid. Aumentou a freqüência de bilhetes para várias vezes ao dia, contratou algumas corujas para entregarem também e usou até mesmo o correio trouxa. A cada resposta com aquela letrinha aumentava a determinação de Harry.

Estava terminando um relatório de um caso quando recebeu a resposta que esperava, escrita de forma apressada no verso de um dos seus bilhetes, mas definitivamente na caligrafia de Malfoy:

_"Potter,_

_você tem 10 minutos para chegar ao meu escritório e dizer o que deseja._

_DM"_

Harry deu um sorriso vitorioso, recostou-se contra cadeira, até o significado do bilhete ser registrado. Amaldiçoando, pegou a capa e correu para o ponto de aparatação mais próximo. Exatamente oito minutos depois, a secretária de Malfoy acompanhava Harry à sala dele, exibindo sua irritação pela forma como os lábios eram uma linha fina. Definitivamente, bem McGonagall. Ela bateu suavemente à porta e o anunciou. Harry não ouviu a resposta de Malfoy, mas a secretária colocou-se de lado, permitindo seu acesso a sala.

Apenas quando estava sob o olhar frio de Malfoy, Harry percebeu que na última semana não tinha pensado nem uma vez como abordaria o assunto. Engoliu em seco e seu nervosismo só piorou quando Malfoy falou:

-E então, Potter? O que queria dizer de tão urgente que precisava enlouquecer a sra Dumsberg³?

Harry tentou ganhar algum tempo, perguntando:

-Onde estão os modos, Malfoy? Não vai me convidar para sentar?

-Não acho que você vá demorar tanto tempo que isso seja necessário, Potter.

-Nem mesmo se o assunto for Gellert Grindelwald? - Harry o encarava com ar desafiador.

Malfoy estreitou os olhos e recostou-se a cadeira, parecendo avaliar a situação. Harry não sabia o que o outro viu, mas Malfoy gesticulou com mão para que ele se sentasse. Harry contou até dez para acalmar a raiva que já dava seus sinais. Devia manter em mente que ele estava interessado em Malfoy, e não ao contrário. Quer dizer, interessado nas informações que Malfoy poderia ter. Não em Malfoy. De onde poderia ter vindo esse pensamento?

-E então? O que você queria me falar sobre Grindelwald?

-Bem, eu li uma reportagem no Profeta sobre o novo livro que está escrevendo sobre ele... - Harry interrompeu o que dizia ao ver o sorrisinho de Malfoy. - O que foi?

-Ora, Potter. Que surpresa. Nunca imaginei que lesse o Profeta considerando tudo que dizem sobre sua namoradinha e menos ainda que tivesse interesse em minha vida profissional.

Harry fechou as duas mãos com força, ao lado do corpo, tentando se concentrar no porquê estava ali. Certo, não era para azarar Malfoy nem socá-lo, mas descobrir se o outro sabia alguma coisa sobre Dumbledore. Mas por que, em nome de Merlin, ele pensou que isso poderia ser fácil?

-Malfoy, o único interesse que tenho na sua vida profissional refere-se exclusivamente ao que você sabe sobre Grindelwald.

-Se era isso que desejava saber, Potter, não precisava ter me incomodado. Bastava ir a Floreio e Borrões e encomendar uma cópia do meu livro. Se tem problema em ser visto fazendo isso, poderia ter feito o pedido com uma dessas corujas que me atormentaram essa semana.

Harry sentiu um senso de satisfação pessoal ao saber sobre as corujas. Pedira as corujas mais insistentes do Correio.

-Não tem o que quero saber no seu livro.

A satisfação pelas corujas evaporou com o sorriso irritante de Malfoy.

-Então já leu meu livro. Veio pedir um autógrafo, Potter? - Malfoy praticamente ronronou a última frase.

A idéia da azaração ou soco passou novamente pela cabeça de Harry. Céus, era muito estúpido mesmo.

-Não, Malfoy. - Harry se levantou. -Quer saber? Foi um erro vir até aqui.

-Por quê, Potter? Achou que eu iria recebê-lo de braços abertos e dizer tudo que sei sobre o envolvimento de Grindelwald e Dumbledore? - Malfoy fez um gesto de condescendência. - O quê? Não imaginou que eu pudesse concluir a razão de seu repentino interesse em falar comigo? Se me recordo bem, você nunca foi um dos alunos mais atentos em História da Magia.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que dizer. Malfoy continuou:

-Deseja confirmar se os dois realmente tiveram um caso ou se eram apenas amigos? Isso é tão importante assim para fazê-lo vir até aqui?

Resolveu ser honesto e acabar logo com aquilo:

-Sim.

-Por quê? Com receio de perder a imagem perfeita que fazia do seu mentor?

-Não seja ridículo. A sexualidade de Dumbledore é a menor de minhas preocupações. - Harry tentou não pensar o quanto era errado a mesma frase conter as palavras "sexualidade" e "Dumbledore" e continuou. - Me preocupa muito mais o que ele possa ter feito graças a esse envolvimento.

Harry percebeu o erro que cometera quando Malfoy projetou o corpo para frente, avaliando-o.

-O que Dumbledore fez, Potter? Do que está falando?

Harry tentou ainda remediar a situação, em vão:

-E por que deveria contar alguma coisa para você, Malfoy?

O ex-sonserino retornou a posição original, recostado à cadeira. Ficou calado por alguns instantes e Harry disse, um pouco hesitante:

-Por que não fazemos assim: você me conta o que sabe e eu conto o que sei. Talvez nós possamos fazer algum tipo de acordo. - Deu de ombros, tentando projetar a imagem de quem não se importava e sabendo que não enganava a nenhum dos dois.

-Parece sensato, Potter. Milagrosamente.

Harry ignorou o comentário e apenas falou:

-Você começa.

Malfoy deve ter percebido que aquilo levaria a uma longa discussão, porque respondeu rápido:

-Eu tenho cartas escritas por Grindelwald. Inclusive pessoais.

Harry deve ter demonstrado seu total espanto, pois Malfoy voltou a exibir seu sorrisinho malicioso. Que Harry conseguiu apagar, ao dizer:

-Eu conversei com Dumbledore sobre a época em que conheceu Grindelwald.

Malfoy parecia empolgado, mas procurou refrear o entusiasmo. Mas não foi rápido suficiente para Harry não perceber. Resolveu sentar-se novamente, pois tinha certeza que chegariam a algum tipo de acordo.

-x-

Por fim, não chegaram a acordo nenhum naquela noite. Harry acabou perdendo a paciência e indo embora antes que realmente socasse Malfoy. Obviamente, nenhum deles queria dizer mais detalhes sobre o que sabia. Malfoy o irritou para ver se Harry deixava escapar mais alguma coisa ao mesmo em que falava tudo com meias verdades. Ou completas mentiras, vai saber...

Foi Malfoy quem fez o próximo contato, aparecendo sem hora marcada no Ministério. Harry nunca esteve tão consciente do cubículo onde trabalhava. E da sorte que tinha por ter uma amiga como Hermione que aprendia os melhores feitiços. Nesse caso, um bem potente de silêncio. Malfoy foi _afortunado_ de aparecer logo após uma reunião dos aurores, onde o chefe de Harry falara até babar sobre os relatórios em atraso dele. E qual a primeira coisa que Malfoy criticou? A quantidade de papéis na mesa de Harry. Os dois se exaltaram tanto que teve certeza que, se não fosse o tal feitiço, os Inomináveis teriam aparecido para estudar fenômeno que estava acontecendo ali. Malfoy foi embora irritado, deixando Harry furioso, mas com muito mais disposição em fazer o serviço de escritório.

Os contatos se alternaram depois disso, mas Harry logo descobriu que sra Dumsberg o odiava. Sempre que a letrinha miúda aparecia na resposta, poderia saber que seria algo bem desagradável.

Por fim chegaram a um acordo: Malfoy faria a pesquisa e escreveria o tal livro, Harry o ajudaria a obter as informações referentes a Dumbledore e participar da decisão do que faria parte do livro. Malfoy demorou muito a consentir com tal acordo, mas Harry foi irredutível. Além de não querer divulgada a informação de sua conversa pós-morte com Dumbledore e as Relíquias da Morte, não queria que Malfoy denegrisse a imagem do ex-diretor. Depois de Harry garantir manter sigilo absoluto sobre o que viesse a descobrir durante aquela pesquisa e garantir interferir o mínimo com o trabalho de Malfoy, o acordo foi selado.

-x-

Malfoy era metódico em suas pesquisas. Agora que estava preso a Harry, como o próprio ex-sonserino colocou, decidiu averiguar tudo o que ele sabia. Harry teve de suportar algumas horas daquele maldito sorrisinho Malfoy quando declarou, entre dentes, que seu conhecimento sobre a vida de Grindelwald limitava-se ao que lera no livro dele.

Malfoy indicou uma dezena de livros para Harry. Por pura teimosia, Harry recusou-se a contar sobre a conversa com Dumbledore antes que terminasse.

Ao perceber o teor dos livros, Harry escreveu a Malfoy dizendo não pretendia escrever um tratado sobre o homem. Malfoy o ignorou, ou seja, pediu a sra Dumsberg que respondesse a carta.

Depois de uma semana daquela leitura insossa e fazendo trabalho de escritório no Ministério, Harry estava pronto a capitular. Chegou sem avisar ao escritório de Malfoy e, sob o olhar desaprovador da secretária, ficou andando de um lado para o outro na recepção, aguardando ser atendido. Quando Malfoy apareceu, Harry se perguntou como ele conseguir manter-se tão arrumado num final de expediente em plena sexta-feira? Mais que nunca, tornou-se consciente do uniforme de auror amarrotado e pensou que deveria ter passado em casa antes de aparecer. Até se dar conta que queria se arrumar para encontrar Malfoy. O bastardo que era a razão da sua semana infernal. Harry deveria estar mais cansado que imaginara.

Malfoy indicou para que entrasse em sua sala e, após fechar a porta atrás deles, gesticulou para que se sentasse.

-O que o traz aqui, Potter? Terminou os livros que te emprestei?

O escritório estava impecável, mas dois livros imensos e um pergaminho, repleto de anotações, ocupavam boa parte da mesa. Harry ficou olhando distraído a letra caprichosa no pergaminho antes de responder:

-Não, Malfoy. Mas eu só preciso saber os motivos de Dumbledore. Não sobre a droga da vida completa de Grindelwald.

-Potter, Potter. Por que eu perco meu tempo? Não há como conseguir a informação que busca desvinculando um do outro. O encontro deles foi significativo. Ao menos, é o que imagino. Só terei certeza quando me disser sobre o que conversaram, não é?

Harry retirou os óculos e esfregou o nariz, sentindo o início de uma dor de cabeça. Não queria continuar discutindo com Malfoy o tempo todo. Assim, não chegariam a lugar nenhum. Então, calmamente, como se fosse com outra pessoa, contou o que aconteceu. Ou como se lembrava que aconteceu. Não falou sobre a figura parecida com uma criança deformada e sem pele que estava lá com eles na falsa Estação King's Cross. Malfoy pareceu fascinado, mas não interrompeu. Ao final do relato, ele começou a perguntar vários detalhes, tantas e tantas vezes que Harry já se arrependida da sua maldita curiosidade. Por fim, quando Harry achou que Malfoy estava satisfeito com o questionamento, resolveu ir para casa.

-Hum, Malfoy. Eu já vou.

Malfoy ergueu os olhos do pergaminho no qual escrevia freneticamente há cerca de uns vinte minutos apenas o tempo suficiente para encará-lo e despedir-se, distraído. Harry tentou não analisar a sensação incomoda diante daquele olhar. Não estava acostumado a ser ignorado de forma tão ostensiva por Malfoy. Ao contrário. Acostumara-se a ser o foco da atenção do outro. E ainda que fosse pelo trabalho, Harry sentiu-se trocado pelo outro, desprezado, esquecido. E aquilo não era bom.

Harry acordou com alguém batendo insistentemente na porta e Kreacher invadindo seu quarto. Era nesses momentos que sentia mais falta do Fidelius. Depois de dizer ao elfo para verificar quem era e dispensar a pessoa caso o assunto não fosse importante, tentou voltar a dormir. Estava quase cochilando quando o elfo voltou, as orelhas meio baixas e informando que Draco Malfoy estava aguardando-o na sala de estar e o assunto era urgentíssimo.

Pegou a primeira camisa que encontrou e foi ao encontro de Malfoy.

-Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã? - Harry perguntou, em meio a bocejos.

Malfoy fez um gesto impaciente com as mãos.

-Estamos no meio da tarde, Potter. E eu quero ver sua memória.

-O quê? O quê?

-São duas da tarde.

-A outra parte, Malfoy.

-Bem, Potter, você não foi totalmente preciso no que me falou. O modo mais rápido e eficiente é permitir que eu veja suas memórias.

-E você espera que eu te entregue minha memória assim? A troco de nada? Porque até agora de informação mesmo, apenas a que consegui daqueles livros. Que eu mesmo poderia ter pegado na biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Encararam-se em silêncio, medindo-se.

-Tudo bem, então. Eu deixo você ler as cartas dele se me deixar ver a memória.

-Eu já verei as cartas, isso faz parte do nosso primeiro acordo.

-Assim como faz parte você me ajudar a obter informações.

Outro silêncio, quebrado pela chegada inesperada de Kreacher trazendo chá e biscoito. Automaticamente, Harry e Malfoy sentaram-se e de repente, Harry viu-se na bizarra situação de perguntar a Malfoy se ele queria açúcar e creme no chá. Ou Malfoy comentando que o biscoito estava muito bom.

Harry foi o primeiro a quebrar a trégua.

-Não vou permitir que saia por ai com uma memória minha, Malfoy.

-Nem eu deixarei pergaminhos valiosos longe dos meus olhos, Potter.

-Tubo bem. Traga os pergaminhos que eu arrumo a Penseira.

-Combinado.

Os dois ergueram-se e Harry fez menção de acompanhar Malfoy até a porta quando foi interrompido:

-Ah, Potter. Não precisa me acompanhar. Afinal, o que os vizinhos iriam pensar se o vissem indo até a porta de cueca?

Harry ficou paralisado, observando Malfoy dar um daqueles sorrisinhos irritantes. E sentiu o rubor no rosto ao perceber que realmente na pressa em atender Malfoy vestira apenas a camisa. De repente, o olhar de Kreacher ao servir o chá fazia tão mais sentido.

-x-

De comum acordo - milagrosamente - Harry e Malfoy passaram a se encontrar em Grimmauld Place. Apesar da biblioteca não ser tão completa quanto à da Mansão Malfoy - como Malfoy fazia questão de ressaltar sempre - lá pelo menos era sossegado. E longe da sra Dumsberg. Além disso, Harry se recusava a aproximar-se da Mansão.

Harry leu as cartas e, se era possível, sua curiosidade a respeito de Dumbledore só aumentou. A filosofia de Grindelwald era tão racista, tão anti-trouxa que Harry não entendia como Dumbledore, cuja mãe era nascida trouxa, tinha se envolvido naquilo.

Como às vezes fazia, Harry expressou esse pensamento em voz alta. Malfoy, como ocasionalmente fazia, dignou-se a responder:

-Quando se conheceram, mal tinham acabado de atingir a maioridade bruxa. Eram gênios, Potter. -Malfoy o encarou, o olhar intenso. - Você pode imaginar como foi para eles se encontrarem naquele momento? As Relíquias não passavam de uma lenda, mas eles eram inteligentes e poderosos suficientes para fazerem acontecer. Como fizeram separadamente anos mais tarde.

-Eu entendo tudo isso, Malfoy. Mas os ideais são tão distintos, a filosofia tão contrária a tudo que Dumbledore fazia e dizia...

Malfoy rolou os olhos.

-Certo porque depois de viver mais de cem anos, ele deveria continuar a pensando exatamente como quando era adolescente e apaixonado.

-Acha mesmo que era esse o caso? Estavam apaixonados?

-Não sei se estavam apaixonados ou só trepavam, mas que era mais que amizade era. - Malfoy o encarou uns instantes, especulativamente. - Isso te incomoda, Potter?

-Como já disse antes, Malfoy, não me interessa a opção sexual dele. - Harry retribuiu o olhar e completou, desafiador. - E você? Isso te incomoda?

-Dificilmente. - Ante a expressão duvidosa de Harry, Draco elaborou. - Como historiador, não tenho que fazer julgamento dos valores morais das pessoas, Potter, e sim apresentar os fatos. Ao contrário de você que está interessado nas motivações morais de Dumbledore, eu estou mais interessado em saber se isso aconteceu mesmo.

-Isso não responde minha pergunta.

-Não? - Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha. - E eu pensando que fui bastante claro.

-Você me disse à versão do historiador. Mas você é mais que isso. Se bem me lembro, na escola, seus pontos de vistas eram bem preconceituosos.

A atitude quase relaxada de Malfoy desapareceu no mesmo instante e a voz dele soou bem fria, ao responder:

-E mais uma vez uma constatação brilhante de como as pessoas não podem amadurecer nunca, não é, Potter? Seria perfeitamente normal depois de dez anos eu ainda pensar como o garoto que você conheceu na loja de roupas.

Harry sentiu-se enrubescer. Malfoy ignorou seu desconforto e continuou:

-As famílias puro-sangue não têm nenhum problema com o homossexualismo desde que não atrapalhe ou ameace a continuidade da linhagem da família. Depois de produzido o herdeiro, é perfeitamente compreensível e admitido os casos eventuais ou assumir um relacionamento mais duradouro com alguém do mesmo sexo.

Harry percebeu que estava de queixo caído e fechou a boca rapidamente. Malfoy levantou-se, preparado para sair, mas antes resolveu dar o golpe de misericórdia.

-Inclusive, dizem na família, que esse foi um dos motivos que Sirius Black foi deserdado. Não queria abrir mão do lobisomem tempo suficiente para providenciar um herdeiro.

Antes que Harry pudesse processar aquelas informações, Malfoy já havia partido.

Passaram os dias seguintes afastados. Harry foi ao encontro com Hermione, Ron e Neville daquela vez em Londres. Para surpresa geral, Neville estava acompanhado de Hannah Abbott e, apesar de dizer que eram apenas amigos, para Harry ele admitiu estarem se conhecendo melhor. Harry ficava realmente feliz pelos amigos, mas naqueles momentos, era quando sentia mais falta de Ginny. Parecia estar sempre sozinho ultimamente. Ou com Malfoy. E lembrar de Malfoy significava lembrar da última conversa que tiveram e pensar nos julgamentos que fazia sobre ele. E sobre Sirius. E que Hermione e Ron não sabiam que estava trabalhando tão próximo a Malfoy tanto tempo. Aqueles não eram pensamentos para quando queria se divertir com os amigos. Então resolveu deixar suas dúvidas de lado aproveitar naquela noite e nos dias seguintes.

Aproveitou para sair com amigos, almoçar na Toca, passear com Teddy e conversar com Andrômeda. Foi para ela que finalmente teve coragem de perguntar sobre Sirius. E descobrir uma faceta do padrinho e Remus desconhecida. Achou interessante observar que Malfoy tinha razão. Andrômeda não parecia incomodada em falar sobre o caso. Segundo ela, Sirius fez questão de dizer a toda família, para quem quisesse ou não ouvir, que não pretendia se casar para gerar herdeiros. Ainda assumiu publicamente o relacionamento com Remus poucos antes de fugir de casa e ir morar com os Potter.

Foram dias bons para colocar os pensamentos no lugar e rever alguns conceitos antigos e criar novos.

-x-

Harry recebera uma carta de Malfoy para encontrá-lo no escritório. Harry nem chegou a dizer uma palavra para a secretária quando Malfoy saiu do escritório, apressado. Enquanto caminhavam, Malfoy explicava a próxima etapa do plano: entrevistas. A primeira pessoa da lista seria Elphias Doge.

-Hum, já conversei com ele uma vez. Senhor bastante simpático.

-Hunft. Simpático com você, Potter. Até hoje não tinha sequer aberto minhas cartas ou atendido ao floo. Bastou eu dizer seu nome e pronto. Temos horário marcado.

-Quer dizer que ele não quis te atender? Que estranho.

Malfoy apenas deu um olhar atravessado para Harry e continuou caminhando. A entrevista com Elphias foi relativamente tranqüila. O homem ignorou Malfoy completamente e Harry sentiu-se constrangido por isso. Ainda mais que não fazia a menor idéia do que perguntar. Deixou Elphias falar a vontade. Estava começando a ficar desesperado quando notou o pergaminho que Malfoy o entregava com uma pergunta. Preferiu não discutir. Depois disso, Malfoy pareceu mais que satisfeito em passar as perguntas a Harry enquanto tomava notas discretamente. Ao terminarem, Malfoy começou a resmungar enquanto seguiam até o ponto de aparatação:

-Merlin, você comentou que o irmão de Dumbledore falou que Doge achava que o sol nascia de cada orifício de Dumbledore? O homem não exagerou. Quanta rasgação de seda. Fiquei diabético com tanto açúcar.

Harry riu com gosto e Malfoy o encarou surpreso. Ao notar o olhar do outro, sorriu mais. Caminharam em silêncio até Harry dizer:

-Quem mais está na sua lista?

-Os professores de Hogwarts, o quadro se não estiver dormindo, alguns membros mais antigos do Wizengamot.

Harry franziu o cenho.

-Não vai entrevistar Aberforth?

- Como Aberforth você quer dizer aquele Aberforth irmão de Dumbledore e dono do Cabeça de Javali? -Harry assentiu e Malfoy o encarou, incrédulo. - Está louco, Potter? Eu não consigo nem água com aquele homem, mesmo pagando. As chances de responder sobre a família para um livro que vou escrever são nenhumas.

-Pensei que conseguir acesso a essas pessoas fosse o meu trabalho.

-Mas até eu sei de suas limitações. Esquece isso e vamos seguir o plano original.

Harry não disse nada, mas começou a maquinar. Acabava de ser desafiado. E todo mundo sabia que não resistia a um desafio, não é?

-x-

Entre as entrevistas com as pessoas selecionadas por Malfoy, seu próprio trabalho como auror, Teddy e a Toca, Harry não teve tempo de pensar em um plano de como abordar Aberforth sobre o assunto. Tentou conversar com barman a sós, enquanto Malfoy o esperava no Três Vassouras, mas ele foi taxativo: não queria nem ao menos falar sobre o assunto

Harry insistir que ele era a única pessoa da família de Dumbledore que poderia ajudá-lo a manter a imagem do ex-diretor não adiantou. Aberforth acreditava que nada que escrevessem poderia piorar mais a reputação de Albus do que a biografia escrita por Rita Skeeter. Harry insistiu e insistiu e insistiu e, por fim, Aberforth deixou-o sozinho e foi cuidar das cabras.

Então, quando voltou ao Cabeça de Javali para encontrar os amigos e arrastando Malfoy a tiracolo, ainda não sabia o que fazer. Não ajudou chegar lá e a mesa cair em súbito silêncio. Nem Aberforth parecer a ponto de expulsar Malfoy a pontapés do bar. Menos ainda que Malfoy aproximou-se de Harry para sussurrar no seu ouvido "eu te disse". E que o referido sussurro fez coisas altamente inapropriadas para a anatomia e a concentração de Harry. Inapropriadas, mas não necessariamente inesperadas. Afinal, Harry acostumara-se com essas reações cada vez mais freqüentes ao longo daqueles dois meses trabalhando com Malfoy. Não ajudou nada também Ron perceber Malfoy cochichando para Harry e chamar atenção para o fato.

Malfoy aproveitar a situação para segurar Harry pela cintura e dar um beijo estalado no pescoço dele também não ajudou. Principalmente porque continuava a chamar Ron de Weasel e Harry de "amor". Quando Ron levantou-se furioso da mesa e Aberforth encaminhou-se até eles, Draco literalmente arrastou Harry em direção ao banheiro. O cérebro de Harry parou de processar qualquer outra informação quando Malfoy o empurrou para o primeiro cubículo e apalpou de leve a frente da roupa de Harry.

Malfoy estava muito próximo, seus rostos encostados, e as mãos dele desceram até a calça de Harry. Quando sentiu a ponta do dedo passar pelo cós de sua calça, Harry finalmente saiu do estupor que estava.

-Malfoy, o que ...?

Mas foi interrompido pela voz triunfante de Malfoy.

-Ahá. Eu sabia.

E a sensação de Malfoy tirando a capa da invisibilidade de dentro do bolso.

-Como?

-Eu sou observador. -Malfoy disse com certo ar de arrogância que se transformou em um sorrisinho superior ao notar a respiração ofegante de Harry. - Muito observador, Potter. Mas agora vamos. Precisamos aproveitar a distração.

Harry tentou argumentar consigo mesmo que aquele sentimento era alívio. Malfoy não tinha feito nada demais. No entanto, nunca em sua vida alívio pareceu tanto como decepção.

Os minutos seguintes foram utilizados para invadir a casa de Aberforth. Mal entraram na sala de estar e Harry foi retirando a capa de cima deles.

-Malfoy, você está louco?

-Potter, agora não é o momento para discussões. Se quisermos achar qualquer coisa, alguma coisa, temos de ser rápidos. Não sei que tipo de alarme pode ter por aqui.

Harry ficou parado no meio da sala, encarando-o, incrédulo.

-Eu não posso acreditar em você. Depois de toda aquela conversa sobre mudar, amadurecer, está pensando em roubar informações sobre Dumbledore? Mesmo depois de Aberforth dizer que não queria falar nada sobre isso em livro algum?

-Ora, Potter. Eu pensei que você estivesse disposto a descobrir a verdade. Nem sempre tudo vem de modo fácil.

-Claro, porque entrar e roubar é o caminho mais difícil de fazer as coisas. Céus, roubar, Malfoy! Foi assim que conseguiu a informação do seu outro livro? - Harry nem tentou deixar a nota de desprezo e decepção fora da voz.

-Lógico que não. Meu trabalho envolve longas pesquisas e estudo detalhado.

-Então, por quê? - Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. - Você nem ao menos poderia usar o que encontrasse aqui.

-Porque você quer saber. Porque você precisa saber. - Draco deu de ombros e olhou para Harry. - Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu encontrarei a conexão entre os dois, mas isso não vai mudar o modo como eu os enxergo. Dumbledore entrou para a história bruxa como um grande homem, defensor dos mestiços e trouxas. O contrário de tudo que Grindelwald defendia. Saber a verdade não faz diferença na minha vida _pessoal_. Não como fará para você.

Harry o encarou por um instante, absorvendo aquelas informações. Depois, falou baixinho:

-Eu quero muito entender. Mas isso não importa. Vamos embora daqui antes que alguém apareça.

Malfoy o encarou em dúvida.

-Tem certeza? Essa pode ser sua única chance de descobrir algum documento importante e perdido por aqui. E saber se Albus Dumbledore realmente quase se tornou um Lorde das Trevas ao lado de Gellert Grindelwald.

-Ou Gellert Grindelwald não se tornaria um excelente professor DCAT se continuasse ao lado Dumbledore. - Harry completou, tentando desanuviar o ambiente.

Malfoy quase sorriu, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Quando iam cobrir-se, repararam no quadro. Ariana, Harry sabia, acenava alegremente. Não para eles, mas para Alberforth, parado na soleira da porta com os braços cruzados e expressão sombria.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy, miraculosamente, não disse nada. Harry não sabia se o ex-sonserino ficou calado devido ao bom senso ou estava a procura de uma rota de fuga. Não que Harry não estivesse procurando por algum meio de sair daquela situação, ele mesmo, ao notar a expressão do barman.

Incerto, começou a dizer:

-Aberforth. Não é nada disso que está ...

Mas foi interrompido por Aberforth, antes que pudesse dizer muito mais:

-Não me diga que não é o que estou pensando, rapaz. Não me chame de burro. Além disso, eu prefiro não ouvir que estavam fazendo se esgueirando até a minha casa para me roubar. Ou vai me dizer que precisa de um lugar mais privado para realizar seus _negócios_?

Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha. Nem sabia como responder, mas Aberforth não parecia esperar por uma resposta também.

-Por que quer tanto saber, garoto? Isso é um desejo doentio de saber se eles fodiam? Se Albus pretendia abandonar a família apenas por uma transa? - Aberforth os encarava, sério, e falou com um toque de crueldade. - Pois se é isso que deseja saber, eu vou te contar. Quando se tratava daquele sujeito, Albus pensava com o pau. -Ele fez uma pausa, olhando Malfoy e Harry intensamente. - E é isso que está fazendo, Potter? Pensando com o pau também? Deixando esse sujeitinho inescrupuloso aí te convencer a fazer as coisas que sempre acreditou serem erradas? Vai insistir em mentir para mim e dizer que não pretendia me roubar?

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Notou Malfoy abrir e fechar a boca, visivelmente irritado, mas também não dizer nada.

-Cai fora daqui. Os dois. Tem sorte por eu não denunciá-lo a Kingsley, Potter. Seria uma pena ter sua carreira destruída por causa desse sujeitinho aí. Sai logo daqui.

Harry guardou a capa da invisibilidade no bolso e saiu o mais rápido possível, sem verificar se Malfoy o seguia. Os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra e não se despediram quando Malfoy seguiu até o ponto de aparatação e Harry foi ao encontro dos amigos que o esperavam em frente ao Cabeça de Javali.

Se Harry achava que o dia não podia piorar depois ser flagrado por Aberforth enquanto tentavam roubá-lo, ele não tinha pensado na reação dos amigos ao pequeno show de Malfoy. Ron estava possesso. Alternava entre "Como pôde, Harry? É Malfoy!" até "Minha irmãzinha não merecia isso". Harry até tentou explicar, mas nenhum dos amigos parecia acreditar no que dizia. Quando Ron não parecia mais agüentar, foi embora. E o pior começou. Neville e Hermione compreendiam! Ou assim pensaram. Eles apoiaram Harry, mesmo que se tratasse de Malfoy, a descobrir suas preferências sexuais e ser feliz.

Nada que disse parecia fazer diferença para eles, então Harry ouviu em silêncio. O longo discurso de Hermione sobre como ela sempre soube que toda aquela raiva entre ele e Malfoy só poderia ser tensão sexual mal resolvida. Sobre a fina linha entre o amor e o ódio. Sobre Harry não se preocupar que ela conversaria com Ron e ele entenderia. E Neville concordar com ela, dizendo que era melhor ter certeza agora do que ter dúvidas mais tarde. Chegaram até mesmo a falar sobre o trabalho de caridade que Narcissa Malfoy fazia e o quanto o trabalho de Draco era reconhecido no meio acadêmico. Quando resolveram dar conselhos sexuais, Harry deu um basta na conversa e saiu o mais rápido possível de lá, desejando apenas que aquele dia fosse um pesadelo. E pensando em chegar em casa e cair no abençoado esquecimento do uísque de fogo.

Seu desejo de se embebedar saiu voando pela janela ao chegar em Grimmauld Place e encontrar Malfoy sentado confortavelmente em sua sala. Bebendo do seu uísque e lendo um de seus livros.

-Malfoy o que está fazendo aqui?

-Pensei que fosse óbvio, Potter.

Harry jogou-se no sofá, fechou os olhos e começou a contar de cem até um, calmamente. Podia se imaginar trocando todos os vidros da casa se deixasse seu temperamento levar a melhor sobre ele. Assustou-se e abriu os olhos para ver Malfoy entregando um copo de uísque de fogo para ele. Tomou o conteúdo de um gole só e Malfoy encheu o copo novamente, sem dizer uma palavra. Harry relaxou aos poucos. Até Malfoy dizer:

-E então? A conversa foi muito ruim?

E Harry relembrou o motivo de sua irritação anterior. Malfoy deve ter percebido isso, pois encheu o copo de Harry e se calou. E esperou. E quando Harry percebeu, estava contando sobre o que os amigos disseram. Em detalhes. Sobre como se sentia envergonhado pelo que Aberforth dissera. Incrédulo sobre Neville e Hermione. Culpado por Ron. E Malfoy apenas ouvia, assentindo às vezes e mantendo o copo de Harry sempre cheio.

Quando terminou, estava sentindo-se bem mais aliviado. E bastante embriagado. Nenhum deles disse nada por um bom tempo. Ficaram assim, apenas bebendo. Harry estava quase cochilando quando Malfoy fez menção de ir embora.

Harry quis levantar para acompanhá-lo a porta, mas Malfoy fez um gesto para impedi-lo.

-Não é necessário. Sei o caminho da porta. Tenha uma boa noite, Potter.

-Harry.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha, a guisa de questionamento, e Harry continuou rapidamente:

-Bem, eu acho que pode me chamar de Harry. Afinal, nós quase fomos presos hoje e meus amigos pensam que temos um caso e estamos trabalhando juntos há uns dois meses e ...

-Certo, captei sua idéia. -Deu de ombros. - Te chamarei pelo primeiro nome então. Boa noite, _Harry_.

Normalmente, Harry poderia se irritar com o tom condescendente de Malfoy ou com o sorrisinho superior do outro. Mas Harry, imaginando que aquilo fosse culpa de todo uísque que bebeu, estava distraído demais ao ouvir o modo como Malfoy dizia seu nome. Tão distraído que quase não viu o outro sair.

Harry acordou com uma ressaca infernal no dia seguinte. Felizmente era sábado e não precisava enfrentar sua mesa atolada de papéis naquele dia. Depois do almoço e de um banho demorado, sentia-se quase um ser humano de novo e, antes que perdesse a coragem, aparatou para Hogsmeade. Decidira procurar Aberforth e se desculpar pelo dia anterior.

Não ficou surpreso ao encontrar o bar vazio e Aberforth parecendo esperá-lo enquanto lia o jornal. O barman conduziu até a casa, indicando o caminho até a sala de estar. Assim que sentaram, Harry, respirando fundo, começou:

-Eu sinto muito. Nós não tínhamos o direito.

Harry observou Aberforth. Ele parecia velho, cansado. E o suspiro desanimado e a voz baixa com a qual respondeu, não melhorou essa impressão:

-Não, não tinham. Mas eu ouvi o que disseram. Na verdade, eu ouvi tudo que disseram.

-Ouviu?

-Sim, eu os segui praticamente desde que saíram do meu banheiro. Não interrompi antes porque queria saber do que eram capazes. - Aberforth o encarou, sério. - Vocês não são como eles. Grindelwald e Albus, eu quero dizer.

Harry quis corrigir a impressão do barman, mas não teve tempo. O homem parecia precisar falar, agora que começou.

-Eu não retiro o que disse sobre Albus pensar com o pau quando se tratava daquele sujeito. Merlin sabe que eu os vi mais vezes juntos do que gostaria e seria de esperar de dois bruxos tão poderosos. Ninguém deveria ver o próprio irmão praticando certos tipos de atividades. - Aberforth parecia divertido com o desconforto de Harry, mas continuou, sério. - Mas não era apenas sexo. Qualquer com um pouco de bom senso poderia ver isso. Hoje, sou velho o suficiente para admitir que sentia ciúmes dele. Não pense nada pervertido sobre isso, rapaz.

Dumbledore e sexo eram mais informações que o cérebro de Harry podia processar. Pensar algo pervertido envolvendo Aberforth, não fazia nenhum bem a sua saúde mental. Encarou o barman e percebeu que o homem estava se divertindo a suas custas. Então, Harry apenas assentiu, ligeiramente nauseado. Aberforth continuou:

- Não era segredo para ninguém na família as preferências de meu irmão. Ele podia ficar com quem quisesse, apesar de se dedicar mesmo aos estudos. As pessoas eram encantadas demais pelo poder dele. Monitor-chefe, aluno brilhante. E Doge praticamente lambia o chão que Albus pisava. Quando o outro apareceu, Grindelwald, eles não se tornaram amigos. Ao contrário, era muito comum vê-los discutindo o tempo todo. Os moradores de Godric Hallow's comentavam sobre o comportamento surpreendente de Albus. Apesar de achar que as pessoas eram burras demais para acompanharem seu raciocínio, Albus nunca falava isso abertamente. Mas ele era meu irmão e não me enganava com aquele ar gentil. Então, vê-lo respondendo asperamente a Grindelwald era um choque para todos. Mas não para mim. Eu percebia por trás da fachada. Albus estava encantado. Achava que encontrara alguém que podia entendê-lo. E ele não estava enganado a esse respeito. Grindelwald não apenas o entendia, mas o desafiava, exigia que Albus estivesse constantemente alerta. Não foi surpresa perceber meu irmão cada vez mais distante de suas obrigações. Ver os dois conversando, discutindo era, por falta de uma palavra melhor, exaustivo. Poderiam passar de um assunto a outro com tanta rapidez que eu mal conseguia acompanhar o que era dito. Não apenas eu, mas todos que conviviam com eles a época. Para um estranho, poderiam parecer exaltados ou irados, mas eu apenas via a intensidade da alegria do meu irmão. Eles estavam em um mundo à parte e os simples mortais, como Ariana, não tinham acesso a ele. Era disso que eu tinha ciúmes. De perceber que mesmo sendo família, nunca faríamos parte daquele mundo.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, então se manteve calado e aguardou Aberforth retomar a narrativa:

-Depois do que aconteceu à minha irmã, eu passei muito anos sem falar com Albus. Há alguns anos, resolvemos nossas diferenças, mas nunca chegamos a falar sobre o dia da morte dela. Não queríamos comparar impressões. Não desejavamos absolvição. Todos temos nossa parcela de culpa no acontecido. Mas agora no final da vida eu posso admitir com honestidade que entendi meu irmão. Com pouco mais de dezessete anos, Albus queria fama, ser reconhecido pela sua inteligência e não acabar preso num vilarejo de interior cuidando de irmãos trabalhosos. Grindelwald era uma promessa de sair daquela vida e ser grande. Ser único.

-Mas você acha que ele se uniria a Grindelwald? Tornaria-se um lorde das trevas?

-Não sei. Eu sei que eles poderiam fazer coisas grandes juntos. Albus não era idiota e sabia tão bem quanto eu que para os planos deles, não fazia sentido Ariana segui-los pelo mundo. Era perigoso, era insano, era idiota. E contra tudo que Grindelwald dizia acreditar. Ela era uma fraqueza no plano deles. E eu um incomodo. Para Grindelwald contar efetivamente com Albus, nós dois teríamos que sumir. - Aberforth deu de ombros. - E ele seria capaz de fazer isso e ainda parecer acidente. Se Albus acreditaria ou não, eu não sei. Prefiro acreditar que não. Mas tenho minhas dúvidas. Albus acreditava que estava fazendo as coisas por um bem maior. O que seria mais duas mortes a não ser mais incentivo para encontrar a tal pedra da ressurreição que ele tanto falava?

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, pensando no que foi dito. Harry sentia-se vazio, sem saber o que achar. Mas imaginava que a situação de Aberforth deveria ser ainda pior, com aquela culpa pela morte da irmã. Então, Harry contou toda a conversa com Albus na Estação King's Cross. Aberforth pareceu reticente no principio, mas emocionado no final. Quando Harry terminou, o barman disse, numa voz embargada, mas sem sinal aparente de choro:

-Sinto muito, Harry. Não contribui em nada para o que você já sabia. Albus tem razão: você é um homem muito melhor do que ele foi na sua idade. - Ele não permitiu Harry a dizer nada e continuou. -Sei que haverá especulações sobre Grindelwald e Albus até a história ser esclarecida.

Harry observou Aberforth se levantar e caminhar até próximo ao quadro de Ariana. Murmurando uma série de feitiços, abriu uma caixa e retirou um maço de cartas antigas de lá. Entregou-as a Harry e disse:

- Eu nunca as abri. Albus me entregou no ano em que morreu, logo depois do acidente com a pedra e quase perder a mão. Eu estou velho. E cansado. Talvez seja hora de passar esse encargo para mais alguém. Mais jovem e melhor. Conto com você para manter Malfoy na linha. Não pense apenas com o pau, Potter.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca, pensando em como responder a isso. Mas desistiu e apenas agradeceu. Aberforth disse que precisava cuidar de suas meninas e Harry aproveitou a deixa para ir embora.

-x-

Draco quase teve um enfarte quando Harry contou sobre as cartas. E ficou furioso ao saber que ele não poderia lê-las. Ou melhor, leria apenas as que Harry permitisse. Ele esbravejou, xingou, quebrou um vaso horroroso de Harry com uma azaração (pelo que Harry ficou muito grato apesar de ser presente de Ginny), pediu e teria continuado indefinidamente se Harry não estivesse irredutível a respeito.

Assim, Harry passou os meses seguintes lendo cartas de todos os tipos que Dumbledore acumulou durante a vida. Muitas cartas com os nomes mais notáveis da magia, pessoas que Harry reconhecia mais pelas figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate que de livros. Essas, Harry separava para mostrar a Hermione e Malfoy. Poderia ter alguma coisa de importante ali. Também havia cartas do Ministério, dos professores. E havia as pessoais: do pai, da mãe, alguns desenhos da irmã, de colegas da escola, muitas de Elphias Doge, dos próprios pais de Harry. E em um monte especial, as poucas cartas trocadas entre Dumbledore e Grindelwald.

A leitura não era fácil. As diferentes caligrafias nem sempre ajudavam e por ser apenas "metade" do assunto, já que Dumbledore mantinha só as respostas que recebia, Harry nem sempre entendia do que se tratava. E notou que o tom dessas respostas mudava, mas respeito e admiração estavam sempre por lá. Aos poucos percebeu também que com o tempo, isso apenas isolava Dumbledore. Era com tristeza que Harry observava que a pilha de cartas pessoais diminuía consideravelmente.

Naquele meio tempo, Ginny fez uma pausa nas viagens e passou um tempo na Toca. Pela primeira vez, Harry não sentiu a menor vontade de reatarem o namoro provisoriamente. Não ajudou em nada Ron contar a irmã sobre Draco. Apesar de terem conversado novamente e retomado a rotina de pubs (inclusive indo ao Cabeça de Javali), Ron não acreditava em Harry quando ele dizia não ter nada com Draco. Não ajudava também Hermione, Neville e agora Hannah lançarem olhares que diziam "Certo, não tem nada. Nós sabemos".

E não ajudava seu relacionamento com Ginny não sentir vontade de sair com ela para qualquer programa e preferir muito mais continuar encontrando-se com Draco e discutindo o teor das cartas. Ou como o restante da pesquisa do livro estava indo. Ou simplesmente tendo a companhia do outro para um drinque depois de um dia estressante em campo ou guerreando com sua pilha de papéis. Nem o fato de que Draco poderia chegar no Ministério, exigir que Harry colocasse o feitiço de silêncio, e começar a dizer o problema em certa passagem do livro ou dificuldade em entender algo. E Harry sentar lá e ouvi-lo, e muitas vezes não dizer nada, até Draco extravasar tudo e ir embora. Essas cenas se repetirem com Draco aparecendo em Grimmauld Place nos finais de semana ou à noite. Nessas ocasiões, Harry insistia para Draco continuar trabalhando por lá mesmo.

E não ajudava também continuar a ter reações impróprias a Draco. Harry não era idiota para permanecer em negação. Sabia que Draco o atraía. Que entre azarar ou socar o outro em um momento de raiva, iria preferir agarrá-lo, beijá-lo e fudê-lo sobre a superfície mais próxima. Ou ser fudido. Não tinha problemas realmente com isso. O problema mesmo era que, depois da cena no banheiro do Cabeça de Javali, Draco não se aproximara novamente de Harry.

Então, não era culpa de Harry preferir não somar uma ruiva geniosa à confusão que se encontrava ultimamente, não é? Ainda mais quando se encontrava tão fascinado com o que descobria sobre Dumbledore enquanto lia suas cartas.

-x-

Harry praticamente corria. Estava atrasado e ainda sentindo os efeitos da bebedeira da noite anterior. Encontrara com os amigos no Cabeça de Javali e não falaram de outra coisa a não ser o lançamento do novo livro de Draco para a próxima semana. Hermione e Neville sentiam que era missão de suas vidas descobrir tudo que pudessem a respeito. Não contribuía para suas desculpas Draco ter dito, em entrevista com o Profeta Diário, ter incluído uma parte especial dedicada a Albus Dumbledore da qual Harry Potter era co-autor.

Então, tentaram pedir, chorar, implorar, ameaçar e por fim, embebedá-lo para que contasse o que sabia. Em vão. Harry poderia falar sobre outros assuntos relacionados às cartas, mas ao livro? Não disse nem uma palavra. Foi uma noite divertida e nem a presença irritada de Ginny por falarem apenas de Draco, conseguiu estragá-la.

Harry parou, respirou fundo e tentou compor sua expressão mais grifinória para abrir a porta. O que não alterou em nada a expressão da fera a sua frente. A sra Dumsberg estreitou os olhos ao vê-lo, mas perguntou naquela mesma voz de quando Harry estivera lá pela primeira vez:

-Boa tarde, senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Boa tarde. Eu gostaria de falar com Draco Malfoy.

-Tem hora marcada?

-Sim.

Harry teve o prazer de ver a surpresa dela. Finalmente, um ponto para ele. Mas ela não se deu por vencida. Com um movimento preciso de varinha, a agenda abriu em quinze de março e o nome de Harry aparecia claramente lá. Harry poderia ter feito a dancinha da vitória quando ela o anunciou, mas achou melhor não testar a própria sorte. Apenas deu um meio sorriso antes de entrar no escritório de Draco.

-Potter. O que faz aqui?

-Tenho hora marcada.

-Tem?

-Tenho. Marquei na primeira vez que estive aqui.

Draco começou a rir.

-Há um ano?

-É, há um ano. Era o único horário livre. - Harry observou, confuso, Draco rir ainda mais. Até que a compreensão o atingiu. - Foi de propósito! Eu não posso acreditar nisso.

Draco ainda riu mais um pouco até conseguir dizer:

-Desculpe, Potter. Mas assim que a sra Dumsberg veio trabalhar comigo, ela pediu orientações e eu acabei dizendo isso. Se você aparecesse, ela marcaria hora para daí a um ano. Nunca imaginei que você poderia realmente aparecer ou ela fosse levar isso a sério.

-Ela me odeia.

-Aham. - Draco disse e voltou a rir.

Harry acabou rindo também.

-E a falta de modos não melhorou desde aquele dia. Não me diz para sentar. Não oferece um café, água, nada aos seus clientes, Malfoy?

-E desde quando eu preciso te falar para ficar a vontade, Potter? E seja honesto, teria coragem de beber alguma coisa servida pela sra Dumsberg?

Harry apenas negou, sorrindo.

-E então? O que pretende fazer na sua hora?

Harry contornou a cadeira de Draco e parou de frente para ele.

- Hermione me ensinou um feitiço de silêncio ainda mais eficiente. E eu gostaria de testar. O que me diz?

- Não sei. O feitiço é realmente bom? Seria bastante constrangedor se a sra Dumsberg invadisse meu escritório se você for um pouco mais vocal.

Harry fez o feitiço e ajoelhou-se na frente de Draco, entre as pernas dele.

-Só há um meio de sabermos.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, Draco pediu a sra Dumsberg para cancelar seus compromissos da tarde. Apesar da voz ofegante de Draco, a secretária não teria nada a suspeitar sobre as atividades deles. Se não fosse o escritório do chefe estar silencioso até demais. E o modo como ele gemeu "Harry" pouco antes de finalizar o feitiço de comunicação.

Ninguém ouviu a sra Dumsberg sussurrar "esses meninos" ou quase sorrir antes de fazer como o chefe pediu e cancelar os compromissos dele.

-x-

A primeira cópia do novo livro de Draco Malfoy chegou para Aberforth Dumbledore um dia antes do lançamento oficial. Dentro do embrulho elegante, junto ao livro, encontrou um bilhete e um pergaminho dando amostras de ter sido manuseado muitas vezes. Leu o bilhete, que dizia simplesmente:

"Sr. Dumbledore,

Sei que não quis ler as cartas deixadas pelo Professor Dumbledore, mas depois de discutir com Draco, achamos que deveria abrir uma exceção para essa. Boa leitura.

Obrigado pela ajuda inestimável.

Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy."

Aberforth observou o bilhete mais um tempo antes de desdobrar o pergaminho com as mãos trêmulas. O pergaminho estava completamente escrito, numa letra elegante e firme. Ele leu:

"Olá, Albus.

Estranho como começar essa carta foi a parte mais difícil. Não sei mais como chamá-lo. Papel e tinta são artigos raros em Nurmengard e apesar de compor essa carta em minha mente há 50 anos, sempre ficava em dúvida em como iniciá-la.

Pensar sempre foi meu forte. E aqui, na torre mais alta da prisão que construí, não restou muito mais a fazer. Então, eu penso. E escrevo cartas mentais que nunca irei enviar.

Já o amaldiçoei vezes sem contas. Já pensei em inúmeras azarações ou poções que poderia usar na carta, se tivesse os meios. O desejo de vingança foi esfriando com o tempo. Mas as cartas não. Nem os diálogos que teria com você. Estranho como não consigo mais prever o que você responderia em determinada situação. Ou se mesmo o que antes era uma inovação, hoje se tornou ultrapassado. Queria saber o que há de novo. Queria ler. Queria saber mais sobre você. Sei que está em Hogwarts, mas e o restante? Descobriu os doze usos do sangue de dragão? Conheceu o mundo como tanto queria? Aquele puxa-saco do Doge finalmente te conquistou? Casou-se e teve filhos? Fez as pazes com seu irmão? Os guardas não me falam de você. Eles não me falam muito.

Mas mesmo em Nurmengard, eu ouço rumores sobre o tal lorde. Sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele irá atrás de você, não é? Esse é o preço por possuir a Elder. Nós sempre soubemos isso. Quando fui preso, era sobre a varinha que mais pensava. Em como ela me traiu. Era para eu ser invencível. Mas perdi. Para você. Eu acho que a varinha sabia melhor que eu a não se voltar contra o Mestre, não é? Hoje, eu me preocupo com você. Estamos velhos, Albus. Estou cansado. Você sente o peso dos anos nos ossos? Das decisões erradas?

Eu falei que não saberia prever suas respostas, Albus. Mas alguma vez eu soube? Você sempre foi tão imprevisível. Fabulosamente genial. E tão leal a sua família. Nunca te perdoei por tê-los escolhidos a mim. Nunca me perdoei por não ter te escolhido.

Sinto o tempo se esvaindo como esse pergaminho. Tantos anos compondo essa carta e percebo, com tristeza, ter desperdiçado o papel precioso não dizendo nada. Assim como aconteceu com minha vida. Nossa vida.

Sei que nunca receberei uma resposta. Deixei de pertencer ao mundo dos vivos há anos. Mas gostaria de pedir que se cuidasse. E procure seu irmão se ainda não o procurou. Espero que tenha corrigido o nariz que ele quebrou. Eu realmente gostava de seu nariz. E boca. E o modo como seus olhos brilhavam. Sinto muito por sua irmã também. Não foi meu primeiro erro, mas foi o maior.

Nos vemos na próxima etapa da grande aventura, Albus.

Gellert.

Nurmengard, 1995."

Aberforth terminou de ler a carta, se perguntando quantas vezes Albus não teria relido aquelas palavras. Sentia uma certa tristeza pelo irmão e uma sensação de alívio que não experimentava há anos. Pegou o livro entre as mãos, fechou as portas do bar e foi para casa. Na próxima vez que visse Potter, faria um drinque especial para ele. E talvez até deixasse o tal Malfoy sentar com eles. Mas não hoje. Hoje queria apenas voltar para casa e sentar-se próximo a Ariana. E não pensar em quando se uniria a eles na próxima grande aventura.

FIM

* * *

Notas

1 - Não tenho certeza se ela recusou mesmo, mas no Lexicon diz que ela retornou a Hogwarts para concluir o sétimo ano.

2 - Marck lembrou o motivo real: bananas. (E me fez perder o resto do sono ¬¬)

3 - Dumsberg foi o nome amavelmente sugerido pela Tachel.


End file.
